1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a cleaning apparatus utilized in association with a boiler and more particularly a boiler air port cleaner in the form of a substantially plate-like cutter reciprocated by a piston and cylinder power device and guided by a guide structure mounted on the outer wall of a boiler with the plate-like cutter cleaning slag from air ports in the inner boiler wall.